Crisis Intervention
by sweetcrimefighter
Summary: Bella volunteers at the Seattle Crisis Intervention Center. A phone call of a sad, broken boy changes her life forever. She's determined to fix this boy - who's closer than she knows. Bella/Edward. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1: First Call

**Crisis Intervention**

**Chapter 1: First Call**

It was my second time volunteering at the Seattle Crisis Intervention Center, and so far it wasn't exactly going as planned. Before I chose to volunteer here, I used to think that I'd be able to help people that were struggling, that I'd be able to make a difference in someone's life. But I wasn't so sure about that anymore. Half of the phone calls I received were prank calls, and the other half weren't real emergencies; unless you think that a burnt dinner is an emergency.

But I wasn't going to quit; I didn't give up that easily. I knew there was someone out there, waiting for my help, and I was determined to get that one meaningful call. It only took one call. Just one.

"Crisis Intervention, How can I help you?" I said for what had to be the tenth time in as many minutes, not expecting very much. The line was silent; the person calling was breathing softly into the phone, but wasn't saying a word. I figured this was just another prank call, and was somewhat irritated.

"Look, I can't help you if you don't speak," I grumbled my short, abrasive reply. I immediately knew that I shouldn't have lost my temper like that; volunteers at this center had to remain professional at all time. I'd slipped.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called." It was a soft, male voice - young, teenager like - on the line. I briefly associated the voice with that of an angel - well, what I thought an angel would sound like. But this voice sounded so broken, so desperate; it was heartbreaking and I didn't want him to hang up.

"No, wait! I'm sorry for earlier. I was rude and it was uncalled for. Please, don't go," I quickly pleaded my reply, hoping he was still listening, hoping I hadn't scared him away.

"What's your name?" He asked after a brief silence. I smiled - he'd stayed on the line.

"Bella. What's yours?" I responded as softly as he asked, trying to convey through my voice that I was gentle.

"I'd rather not say, if that's okay," He mumbled. I surpressed a sigh; yes, I wanted to place a name with the angelic voice, but I couldn't and wouldn't force him.

"That's okay. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Everything," His voice cracked with this one small word and a tear escaped me; I'd never heard anyone or -thing so saddened.

"Tell me about it," I urged on, waiting for him to speak. I already knew he'd speak again; that's why he called, after all. So, he'd speak, and I'd listen.

"My parents died, when I was little. I hardly remember them, but I can't get them out of my head. I want to remember them with joy, but I'm angry with them. They left me and I hate them for it, and I know that's wrong, isn't it?"

He didn't wait for me to respond. He took a deep breath, and quickly continued. I listened, wiping away a tear every now and then.

"After they died, everything was ruined. It's like someone was out to get me because I couldn't get a fucking break. I, god, I'm so fucking messed up," He growled in frustration, cursing a bit. I was ashamed to admit that hearing him curse was a bit of a turn on. I shouldn't have been thinking that, especially not in this situation, but I couldn't help myself. There was something about this voice that enthralled me.

"You are _not _messed up. You're hurting, there's nothing messed up about that," I said, not realizing that he was indeed right. He was messed up, more than I could've ever guessed.

"Yeah, you have to say that. I have to now anyway, it doesn't matter," He said with great sadness in his voice. It sounded like he'd already given up, and I knew right then that I wanted to do everything within my power to lighten that darkness in his heart. But I also knew I couldn't push him.

"It _does _matter. It matters to me. Will you call back?"

"We'll see." He hung up then. I hoped he would call back soon. I already knew I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about him until he did.

-X-X-

As I was lying in bed that night, I couldn't sleep, my mind completely with the Crisis Intervention Center. After that boy had called, it seemed like a shift had occured and I suddenly got a lot of serious calls, from people with real people that needed a helping hand. I helped as best I could, knowing that what I said in reply would make a world of difference, either good or bad.

But I couldn't get that boy out of my head. That distressed, torn voice that was so soft, yet had seemed to be screaming at the same time. Screaming at _me_ to help him, to save him. I was longing for the day I would hear it again. I'd never be able to forget it if I didn't.

-X-X-

I was distracted all day at school the next day. Alice, my best friend, noticed.

"What's going on, Bella? You look like hell," She commented suddenly during lunch. I glared at her for her bluntness, but replied nonetheless.

"Long night, last night. I don't really feel like talking about it," I said, my thoughts going back to that boy.

"Long nights. Yep, been there, done that. It's not an excuse to look like hell, though. If I can manage to look good, so can you," She said and I immediately felt guitly for not seeing the sadness in her eyes sooner. Normally, I'd see it right away, no matter how good she was at hiding it from others. But today I had been so absorbed with thoughts that I hadn't even noticed.

"Edward?" I asked softly, knowing I was right on track before she even nodded.

Edward was Alice' adopted brother; her facter, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, had brought him home from the hospital 5 years ago and never took him back. He was the older than Alice by a couple of months and younger than Emmett (her older brother), who was 9 months older than him and a freshman at the Seattle Community college. He was in my biology class - had been since freshman year - but I'd never spoken to him. Nobody had ever spoken to him. As far as anyone knew, he couldn't speak. Or wouldn't. Alice worried about him a lot.

"Yeah. I don't know, it just feels like he's slipping away from us, even more so than usual. I worry about him," She sighed, not meeting my eyes.

I didn't know what Edward's story was, or why Alice lost so much sleep over him - especially since she, to my recollection, had never even spoken to him either - but I knew she loved him. She always said he was very sweet, despite his weird demeaner, and that she knew he loved her as well. He was her brother and she loved him since day one, it was that simple for her.

"He'll be okay, Alice. I know I don't know everything, but sometimes I think you might worry about him just a bit too much." She shrugged, but didn't reply. Our conversations around the middle Cullen always went like this, so I was used to it.

But for some reason, Alice' words hit me harder than they ever had. So, when biology came, I decided to pay attention to Edward for once, and see what had Alice so worried. It wasn't exactly an easy task, because he was sitting next to me, and could see me looking at him, though he ignored me, as usual.

When I looked at him, really looked at him for the first time since he'd moved here, I could understand why Alice worried so much. He had bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in days. His entire body seemed exhausted and his eyes were the worst. His eyes were dead, as if there was nothing there. As if he wasn't even there. It was rather unsettling so I had to look away quickly. I didn't like seeing him like that, even though I didn't even know him.

-X-X-

After school, as soon as I'd eaten and prepared dinner for Charlie, I drove the long drive to Seattle. To most people it probably sounded crazy to drive that far each day - exept sundays, which were reserved for schoolwork only - to talk to a bunch of strangers on the phone, but it was what I wanted. I wanted to be a counselor later, so this was basically good practice for me.

Though eversince that boy had called, it had become much more to me. It had become bigger than myself. So, each time the phone rang that night, I hoped it would be him. But it never was. He didn't call back that day. Or the day after. Or the next day.

But he did call back. Five days later, saturday night, he called back.

"Is this Bella?" He asked as soon as I'd answered the phone. I didn't need to ask who I was speaking with, I knew the moment he spoke. If I wouldn't have recognized him by his voice, I would have recognized him by the way his voice sent tingles through my entire body. It was as if his voice set me on fire each time I heard it.

"Yes, it's me. I was hoping you'd call back." I couldn't keep myself from saying it. I wanted him to know that I remember. That I cared.

"I don't know how to do this. How to talk about it all. It's not what I usually do," He confessed, and I understood. It couldn't be easy talking about your most intimate feelings to a complete and total stranger.

"I understand that this is hard for you, but I want you to know that you can speak to me, about anything. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Have you ever read the book Speak? The one by Laurie Halse Anderson?" He suddenly asked. His question threw me for a loop. He wanted to talk about books now? That seemed strange to me, but I answered.

"Yes, I have. It's a wonderful book."

"I guess I feel like that sometimes. It's like everyone expects me to open my mouth, but the words just don't come out. They never come out," He said and I now understood why he brought up the book. It was his way of opening up to me. He was letting me in.

"But at the end of the book the words do come out. And your words are coming out too, aren't they? It doesn't matter that you're saying them to me and not to the people that know you. You're saying them. You're speaking about it. That's what counts."

"Yeah, I guess. I wish I could speak about it to my family, but I just don't they'd understand. I get the feeling that they just want me to move on and get better without having to speak about it, but I can't. I can't talk about it to them and I can't move on. I know I'm a disappointment to them. I keep trying to be what I know they want me to be, but all I seem to be is a failure. I can't seem to do anything right. All I do is hurt them. They deny that I do, but I see it in their eyes. I cause them pain. I cause everyone pain."

"I don't think that's true, any of that. They're probably just worried about you. They probably just want to see you happy, but don't know what to do to get you there. Nobody thinks you're a failure or a disappointment. I can't imagine that," I said, only half aware of what I was saying.

"You don't know me. You don't know what's happened in my life. All you know is my parents died and I hate them for it. You don't know anything," He said, anger in his tone. But I didn't mind. Anger was good; anger was better than the eternal sadness that seemed to reside in his tone. I'd take anger over that sadness any day.

"I'm sorry, you're right. But you called to talk, right? So talk to me. Tell me what happened that made you feel the way you do," I said, hoping I said the right thing.

"I can't. It's too hard." It was a moan; the anger had faded away already.

"Okay."

"Do you believe in karma? Do you believe that bad things happen to bad people?" He asked, and I was seriously doubting wether or not to answer honestly. I couldn't lie. Not to this boy.

"Sometimes. Yes."

"That's what happened to me. Karma. I hate my parents for dying; I've hated them since the moment I heard about the accident. That makes me a bad person. That's why all the bad things happened.

"Everything I got, I deserved. I'm evil. They told me I was evil. They told me everyday. They punished me for my sins. I don't know if there is a god, but if there is, he punished me for my sins, for my thoughts."

This conversation was draining, and it was taking a direction I wasn't sure I was ready for. But I couldn't turn back now. I promised I was here for him, that I wouldn't go anywhere.

"Who told you those things? Who punished you?" I asked, holding my breath in wait for his reply.

"It doesn't matter, they just did." I wasn't satisfied with his answer. He kept avoiding what he was really calling for, the things he really wanted to talk about. I didn't want to push him, but it seemed her wouldn't start talking until I did, just a little.

"It does matter. Tell me who _they_ are."

"My foster parents." Oh no, were they abusing him? Was that what was causing the sadness? If that was the case, I had to figure out a way to get him safe, to help him. But I couldn't jump to conclussions. These were dangerous waters I was treading on. Besides, when I thought about it, it didn't make a lot of sense. Not with the way he talked about his family before.

"The family you're with now?" I had to ask. I needed to know.

"No. I'm adopted now. _They _were from before." I nodded. Then, realized he was on the phone with me. He couldn't see me.

"OK."

"I can't stand to think about them. They're always on my mind. They're haunting me."

"Maybe talking about them will get them out of your mind," I suggested, subtly I hoped.

"They were cruel." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Maybe he was crying, I didn't know, I couldn't see. I couldn't even reply. I waited for him to say more.

"They hurt me." I didn't know if he meant mentally or physically, or both.

"I can't... I have to go now." And before I even had the chance to beg him, he hung up, leaving my thoughts and emotions in a whirlwind because of this entire conversation. I didn't know what to make of it. All I knew was whatever happened, it went deep, very deep.

-X-X-

I dreamed of a faceless boy crying that night, all night long. I woke up screaming, terrified. Not for myself, but for the boy. It was the first of many nightmare filled nights...


	2. Author's Note

_**Author's note:**_

Hey, all. I know I promised I'd keep updating regularly and not disappear anymore, but there were things I just couldn't walk away from to write a story. My dad got sick, really sick, he almost died. He had to have this massive surgery and it was very touch and go for a while. I've been spending almost all my time with him in the hospital. He's only been home since last tuesday and he still has a lot of health problems we need to be careful off and has 3 nurses a day coming to take care of something still from the surgery. If my dad can get through this next month, through christmas and his birthday (January 1st) okay, then I'm back. If there's another setback, if he dies like they say is still a possibility due to some complications he could have, especially blood clots (he's had them before), then I don't know. I'll let you know at the beginning of January. Again, I'm very sorry, but my family is more important to me than a few stories. I love writing these stories, I do, but they're not the most important things in my life. Sometimes, you gotta set some things aside for more important things, which is what I've been doing these last months. Please bare with me for another couple of weeks, and then I'll let you know the outcome. Then I'll let you know if I'll be back or not.

Lots of love,

Lieselot.


	3. Chapter 2: OMG Revelation

_**A/N: Hi. First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for the kind and supporting words in regards to my father's health. It meant a lot to me. Second of all, I'm so sorry I was away for so long. I'd never planned to disappear like this for a year, so I am sorry. It's been a hell of a rocky year. My dad's been in an out of the hospital, we nearly lost him several times. He had 5 surgeries this past year alone, each one more lifethreatening than the one before. He's been home for about two weeks now, before that he was in the hospital with kidney failure, which the doctors were able to rectify, thank god. He's not out of the woods yet (the longest he's been home this year has been exactly 2 months), but I realize I can't let this, the bad things, stop me from living my own life, doing what I like to do. So, yeah, I'm back, and I'm not leaving again. I hope you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me for being gone for so long. It will never happen again.**_

**Chapter 2: OMG Revelation**

"Tell me something about yourself,"He said after a moment of silence. His voice was soft as ever, and still overflowing with that sadness I wanted to take away from him.

The boy had called me again just a few minutes ago. I waited two weeks for his call after the last one. It were two of the worst weeks of my life and I was beginning to think I'd never hear of him again, and then he called.

He began with his usual question; 'Is this Bella?' I couldn't contain the happy tone in my voice when I heard it was him. I was extatic! But it appeared he didn't call to talk about himself today, or he was just scared and trying to build up some courage.

So, he asked me to say something about myself, and while normally I wouldn't give away too many details of my personal life to these callers, I found myself compliant.

"What do you want to know?" I asked the still nameless boy.

"Anything."

"Okay. Well, I like to cook and read. English Lit. is my favorite subject in school. I want to major in psychology when I go to college. And I have a best friend who is a hyper active pixie. I'm convinced she's from a fairy planet," I said and I heard the sweetest sound I'd ever heard in my entire life, then. A chuckle. It was short, and laced with sadness still, but it was a chuckle nonetheless. He had actually laughed. It was the best sound ever. And I knew I wanted to hear it again. God, did I want to hear it again.

"I think your friend and my sister might be from the same planet. She's weird," He said and I was glad he was talking about himself again. He needed to talk about himself. Whatever it was about himself, he needed to talk about it all. I had a feeling that talking wasn't one of his strong points.

"That bad?" I giggled. I, personally, couldn't imagine anyone else in the world like Alice. She was truly one of a kind.

"Sometimes. But she always means well. She's one of the kindest persons I've ever met. She's my best friend and I don't think she even knows it. I doubt that she even knows I love her. I want her to know, I just never find the words to tell her,"He said, getting serious again. I wanted him to joke

"She knows. Family always knows," I said, remembering Alice' words on how she knew Edward loves her, despite the fact that he'd never said it.

"Maybe. I know she wants me to talk to her, to tell her what happened, but I can't. It's hurts to think about it. It hurts to breathe."

"Is that why you waited so long to call back? Because it hurt to talk about them last time?"

"Yes. Talking... it hurts."

"What about writing? Have you ever tried writing your feelings down?" I asked, knowing that in some cases writing down your past experiences could be therapeutic.

"I tried that once. I... I had nightmares all through the night. Worse than other nights," He said, sounding very hesitant to reveal another one of his secrets to me. I felt so sad for this boy, this angel; I wanted to help him get better, enjoy life for once.

"Do you have nightmares often?"

"I guess. I tend to avoid sleep most of the time," He said, and I could hear by his voice that he was beyond tired, physically and mentally.

"What about this? Talking to me, does it help?" I asked, hoping the answer was yes. I couldn't bear it if he said these talks with me hurt him like his writing had done. There was a long pause and for a second I actually thought he'd hung up; then he spoke, slowly, hesitantly, but honestly.

"Sometimes, I guess. It depends...," He said and I could almost see him shrugging his shoulders in my mind.

"It depends? On what?"

"What we talk about. How I've been feeling before I call you. Like I said, it depends."

"And today? How are you feeling today?" I asked. I knew he had to talk about his feelings and what happened sooner or later, he couldn't avoid the subject forever. It was why he kept calling back, after all.

"Sad. Angry. Guilty."

"What makes you feel those things?" I asked for elaboration, hoping he'd answer and not hang up. This was the longest he'd spoken to me yet, and I wanted to keep going for as long as possible, knowing he needed it.

"I'm always sad these days, I guess, and angry, and guilty. I just... I'm sad because, I dunno, because of what happened in the past, I guess. Angry for the same reason. Guilty because it was my fault, I guess, and for the pain I'm causing my family now."

"I can understand why you're sad and angry, but not why you're guilty. Your foster parents hurt you, they are the ones to blame, not you. You didn't deserve to be hurt by someone who's supposed to care for you, even if you hated your parents for dying, which is a perfectly normal reaction. As for your family, I think they understand, that's what families are for, after all." I knew he wouldn't believe me right away, he would still think it was his fault, that he deserved it, that it was karma somehow. I'd just need to convince him otherwise.

"I need to go," He said, so quietly I almost didn't hear it. I surpressed a sigh. He was shutting down again.

"I understand, you're not ready. Please don't wait so long to call back this time," I said, hoping he'd at least listen to that.

"I'll try. Bye Bella."

"Bye," I whispered, though he'd already hung up. I felt emotionally drained, as I always did when it came to conversations with the angel. I was already counting down the minutes until he'd call again, desperately hoping he wouldn't wait weeks again, I don't know if I could take that.

-X-X-

I was ready to jump up and down with joy and relief with the angel called back the next night. I hoped this meant he was getting more comfortable with me, that I was doing something right.

"I'm glad you called. I worry about you," I said, needing to lay it out there.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" I asked, confused.

"Why do you worry about me? You don't know me," He said, sounding confused as well. Why did I worry about him, anyway? I didn't really worry all that much about my other callers, nor did I desperately long for their calls every night. So what was different with him?

"I don't know. I just do," I said, honestly.

"Oh." It seemed he didn't know what to say to that.

"How was today?"

"Better than yesterday. I tried to show my family that I do care about them by cooking for them tonight," He said, I smiled. It seemed we were making progress.

"Really? How did it go?"

"It was weird, I guess. Mom and dad got all teary eyed and called my brother in college to tell him about it and my sister ended up crying in my arms. I thought I'd made them sad, at first, but apparently they were happy tears," He said, sounding as if he didn't believe happy tears could exist.

"That does happen sometimes, people crying because they're overcome with an emotion, even if it is happiness. What did it make you feel, seeing them react like that?"

"I dunno, not sad, but not really happy either. Kind of like I was stuck in the middle. And then my sister told me she always knew I loved them and I wanted to cry right there and then. It was... unnerving."

"Unnerving in a good sort of way or bad?"

"Good, I think. Yeah. Anyways, I can't talk anymore tonight. I just wanted to call, let you know, I guess." He said, and I almost wanted to cry that he didn't want to talk longer, but I was just glad he called anyways.

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon, I hope."

"You will." He said, in such a definite tone that I knew he was telling the truth. This was a huge step for him, it was as good as making a promise. My heart soared with joy when he said that.

"Thanks, Bella. Bye," He said, hanging up, and my heart soared once more. He thanked me this time, actually thanked me. Now I knew I was helping him, no matter how slowly we progressed, I was helping him.

-X-X-

When I got to school the next day, Alice was already waiting for me, jumping up and down with exitement. I wondered what happened this time as I stepped out of the car and met the over-hyperactive-pixie.

"OMG Bella, you'll never guess what happened. Guess, guess!" She all but screamed in my ears, still jumped up and down. I chuckled lightly, shaking my head.

"I don't know, what happened Alice?"

"Edward cooked us dinner last night! It was like he was trying to tell us that he does love us by doing that for us. Isn't it GREAT?"

The entire world stopped around me when she said that. Everything froze. Edward cooked her family dinner. The angel cooked his family dinner. Edward had a pixie for a sister. The angel had a pixie for a sister. Edward was adopted into the family. The angel was adopted into the family. Edward never spoke, not even to his family. The angel said the words never came out, unless he was talking to me. It was so obvious, had been since the start, but I just hadn't made the connection. The angel was Edward. Edward was the angel. Edward could speak, but only to me.

Oh. My. Holy. God.


	4. Chapter 3: No Turning Back

**Chapter 3: No Turning Back**

I just stood there, frozen, looking at Alice with shock in my eyes. What was I supposed to do now? How could I still look at Alice without telling her everything I knew? How could I sit next to Edward in Bio with the knowledge I had, knowing I'd never be able to look at him the same way again? Do I tell Edward or keep the information to myself? What on earth should I do?

"Bells, you okay there?" Alice asked, concerned with my unusual reaction to what was supposed to be good news – I smiled nervously at her.

"F-fine, just shocked, I guess. I can't really say I saw this coming," I lied, letting her think I was simply shocked that Edward had done this for her and her parents; I hoped she wouldn't be able to see through my lie.

"Okay," She frowned; she probably didn't believe me but simply decided to let it go for now – I was thankful for that.

I was distracted all day long, more so than I'd been even when I had been thinking of the angel's – Edward's phone calls to the Center. I'd decided I wasn't going to tell him; he'd tell me when he was ready, I hoped. I knew it was wrong of me to deceive him like this, but I didn't want to take the chance of loosing him when he found out who I was.

Biology was the hardest class of the day, naturally, because Edward was there, right next to me, as silent as ever but now I knew he wasn't as silent as everyone believed he was. He could talk – he DID talk – he just didn't want to or simply couldn't when around people. It was probably easier to talk to me when he most likely thought he'd never meet me in person anyway.

I watched him from the corner of my eye, praying he wouldn't notice me – he seemed better today than he had in a while. The dark shadows were still under his eyes and he still didn't smile, but something about his demeanor seemed lighter, somehow, and I found myself smiling at that discovery.

-X-X-

"Bella?" My breath hitched when I heard his voice once I'd answered the call; Edward's voice. I could feel my heart beating so hard in my chest as if there was a mini-orchestra going on there. This was it – either I was honest and spilled the beans now or I kept it to myself, it all depended on what I said next. It would be easy, all I had to do was speak his name and he'd know, that was all.

"Yes, it's me. Hi," I breathed; I was unable to do it, unable to say his name. I couldn't tell the truth and drive him away, I simply couldn't imagine it.

"You sound flustered." His voice was puzzled and the words softly spoken, almost as if he were afraid I'd be angry for saying this to me. I chuckled weakly.

"I've had a strange day," I said, not a lie either this time.

"Oh."

"How was your day?" I asked, directing the conversation back to him before he could distract me completely and make it all about my life; he seemed to be good at that.

"Alright, I suppose. My sister was extremely happy and perky today. Apparently she was very happy with what I did last night. I don't really understand it," He sighed, sounding confused and frustrated in one. The more Edward said, the more I knew he believed himself incapable of receiving love; it seemed to be a foreign concept to him. Again, I found myself angry at the people who hurt him.

"What don't you understand?" I asked, not entirely sure I wanted to hear his answer.

"Why she loves me. Why she's happy that I love her. It's not normal." He sounded so lost and defeated I felt the tears come to my eyes again, as they often did when I spoke to Edward.

"It's perfectly normal for her to love you; she's your sister. I'd imagine a love like that comes naturally and unconditionally," I said – true, I had never really understood this as I was an only child, but I knew it was like this for Alice, so I wasn't exactly lying to him.

"But she's not supposed to love me, no one is!" He snapped; I could hear he was getting worked up, no longer as relaxed as he was at the beginning of the call. I wished this didn't have to be so hard on him, he really didn't deserve it.

"Everyone deserves love, E-," I briefly paused – I'd nearly said his name. I'd have to be more careful in the future. I just hoped he hadn't noticed my slip. Luckily for me, he hadn't.

"I don't. I know I don't," He said, his voice resigned, as if there was no other possibility at all, he simply didn't deserve love in his mind, and that was final.

"How do you know? Because _they_ said so?"

He was silent after my question, making me believe I was right in my assumption; his former foster parents had indeed said so, most likely more than once. I wonder how often you need to tell a person they're unlovable for that person to believe it – 10 times? 20? 100? A lot, I think.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that they were wrong?" I asked, hoping I could make him see the truth by using a voice of logic.

"Yes," he said, wary of where I was going with this, it sounded like.

"And are they wrong?"

"I-I don't know," He stammered.

"Then how do you know that _they _were telling the truth? For all you know, everything that came out of _their _mouths were lies – have you ever considered that?" I asked; I knew I was pushing him just a little, but I couldn't help myself. I needed him to know that he was loveable, that he was wanted and needed in this world.

"I have to go," He blurted out and I closed my eyes in anger and frustration, directed only at myself; I'd pushed too much.

"Will you call back?" I whispered, almost afraid I'd lost him for good now. There was a drawn out, pregnant pause while he considered his answer and I prayed he'd give me another chance. Eventually he spoke one final word before hanging up.

"Yes." I was ecstatic; I had another chance and I'd not blow it again, I promised myself as well as Edward. I wouldn't push him anymore; from now on we'd do this on his pace, even if it took years and years for him to believe me. I knew I wouldn't quit on him, no matter how long it took, I was stuck now, there was no turning back.


	5. Chapter 4: Three Things

_**A/N: I know I've been gone for a very long time and I apologize for that. Things happened in my life and for a long time I just gave up on writing all together. I've recently rediscovered my passion for writing and am even taking a writing course. I'm going to be updating most of my old stories, trying to finish them and this is the one I started with. So, if anyone is still reading this, I hope you like it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Three Things…**

The days passed slowly and Edward never called back and I feared I had lost him after all. I waited for him to call day after day, and eventually the days turned into weeks. Three weeks passed and I didn't get one call – I was desperate for his call.

I wasn't sleeping well. I was too worried about Edward to sleep. And when I did sleep all I could dream about was Edward. Edward being hurt. Edward crying out in pain. Edward Edward Edward. I was stuck.

Alice was worried about me. She could tell something was wrong and that I wasn't sleeping. The bags under my eyes told her as much. I gave her the same excuse every time she asked; I was studying so much I wasn't sleeping enough. She didn't believe me off course and kept asking.

It had been another long day at school and sitting next to Edward in Bio was torture as usual. I kept having to stop myself from looking at him, trying to figure out how he was doing that day. It was weird how attached I'd gotten to him in such a short time, especially since I'd never even spoken to him in person, but I couldn't help myself. There was something about him that drew me in, something that tugged on the very strands of the deepest parts of my soul.

I just wish he'd call so badly, it wasn't natural.

When I got to the Crisis Centre I didn't expect anything different. It was hard to say or even think about, but I had given up hope that he'd ever call me again. I had clearly pushed him too much too soon last time and now he didn't want to speak to me again. I couldn't blame him.

I was acting on autopilot when the phone rang and I picked up, expecting another unknown poor soul on the other end of the line asking for help. What I got instead made my heart soar.

"_Bella?" His _voice asked me. It was Edward, he actually called back!

"Yes, it's me! I've been so worried," I blurted out before thinking, then cringed. If I kept acting like this I was sure to scare him away… for good this time.

"_I- I'm sorry I didn't call. I needed some time," _he said softly and I sighed in contentment that I hadn't scared him off after all. I did hope he wouldn't wait so long between calls again, it was so hard not to hear his voice.

"That's okay. How are you doing?"

"_I'm…I don't know, actually. Things are just really weird right now." _He sounded slightly perplexed, as if there was this big puzzle he was trying to solve but was unable to. I wanted to know more.

"Weird how?" I asked.

"_Ever since I cooked dinner for my family, they seem determined to spend every free moment with me. I guess they didn't want to before because, well, because of how I acted, I think. But I still act the same. Just cause I do one nice thing doesn't mean I'm a nice person or I'm suddenly going to change. I just…I don't know what they want from me." _He sounded so scared and frustrated I wish I could just reach through my phone, grab him and hug him tight to me and never let go.

I had no idea where all these feelings were coming from, but I couldn't deny that they were there and the more time I spend talking to Edward, the more they seemed to come out.

"Have you ever thought that maybe they just want you to be yourself? I don't think they expect anything else from you except to see you happy," I said. I wasn't an expert on these subject, not by a long shot, but this was how I felt about it, so this was what I said, I just hoped it could help him somewhat.

"_Maybe. Look, I need to go. I'll…I'll call back soon." _He hung up before I even got the chance to say goodbye and my heart ached from the loss of his voice.

Oh how I hoped he'd call me back soon. It was like Edward had become my air and I needed him, so badly. Even if I could never talk to him in person, or tell him who I really was, I never wanted to lose this. I longed for the moments when he called and put his trust in me. I longed for him and I was at a total loss of what to do.

I knew the rules. We weren't supposed to get personally attached to our callers, or divulge their identities to anyone. I was breaking these rules and I didn't even care. All I seemed to care about these days was Edward and it scared me more than anything. It scared me that I could feel so strongly about someone I'd only ever spoken to through the phone. I was half worried that I might be going crazy. But three things I was absolutely sure of.

One: Edward trusted me. He trusted me perhaps more than he'd ever trusted anyone and I couldn't do anything to betray that trust, or I'd lose him forever.

Two: Edward had been hurt… badly. And I wanted nothing more than to take his hurt away, to soothe his pain, make it my own if I had to. I had become linked to him in ways I'd never thought possible.

Three: There was part of me, a part that was growing by the minute, that was irrevocably and inequitably falling head over heels for Edward. He was part of me now, a part I couldn't let go of even I'd wanted to. I needed him and he needed me. I was never more sure of anything than I was of that.


End file.
